


Akuma

by LindyA1985



Series: Inktober 2019 [15]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Flufftober 2019, Inktober 2019, Kittens, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Mafuyu falls in love with some Kittens that try to give future rock Legend Ritsuka some Scars. Three prompts, one story, in which Mafuyu convinces Ritsuka to get the most adorable kitten instead of the snake he wanted.





	Akuma

“Oh Ritsuka, look at these kittens, aren’t they adorable?” Mafuyu says. Ritsuka looks up from the snake display and makes his way to Mafuyu. He pets a black and brown kitten that purrs with contend. Mafuyu smiles and his eyes glisten. Ritsuka’s heart skips a beat when he sees the joy on his boyfriends face.

“I was more thinking about getting a snake,” Ritsuka tries. He already knows he has lost, that Mafuyu has already fallen in love with the kitten he keeps petting. And there is no way Ritsuka can not take the kitten home with him now.

“You boys can pick her up and see have a closer look,” the store owner tells them.

Mafuyu says thank you and takes the little ball of fur into his hands. “You are the cutest I’ve ever seen, little one,” he says to the kitten. Ritsuka laughs and shakes his head.

“Don’t let Kedama hear you say that,” Ritsuka jokes.

“Oh, you will be good friends with Kedama, won’t you,” Mafuyu tells the kitten. “He’s the sweetest dog you’ll ever meet and he wants to be friends with everyone. He even likes grumpy Ritsuka.”

Ritsuka raises his eyebrows. “I’m grumpy now?”

“Only sometimes,” Mafuyu answers. “Like now, because you’re getting a kitten instead of a snake.” Mafuyu holds the kitten close to Ritsuka’s face. “Because how could you say no to a sweet little ball of fur like this?”

The kitten stretches out its little claw and scrapes Ritsuka’s face. “Fuck, ouch, that hurts.” Ritsuka steps backwards and puts a hand on his cheek. Mafuyu laughs and cuddles the kitten close, tells it to be nice to Ritsuka.

“I’m hurt and you still cuddle that demon? Nice boyfriend I’ve got.”

“Oh, don’t worry Ritsuka. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Ritsuka’s head boils. “You're sure I’ll be fine. I could have a permanent scar on my face because of that creature!”

Mafuyu laughs even harden but puts the kitten back in its cage and turns towards Ritsuka. He inspects Ritsuka’s face and gently touches the scrape that was left by the kitten.

“A scar will suit you, make you a real rock legend,” Mafuyu says before he places a small kiss on Ritsuka’s lips.

“You think I’ll look cool with a scar?”

Mafuyu gives Ritsuka a smile and nods his head. “You’re beautiful Ritsuka, with or without scars.”

Ritsuka is sure his face is red as a beetroot while his heart beats in his ears. Mafuyu finds him beautiful. A smile creeps onto his face and he looks back at the kitten. “You really like her, don’t you?” he asks while he carefully pets the kitten. This time it doesn’t lash out at him but purrs from the attention. Mafuyu moves close and tickles the kitten behind her ear. Ritsuka and Mafuyu lock eyes and Mafuyu nods his agreement. “If I buy this little demon, while you help me tame it?” Ritsuka asks.

“I’ll be over at your place all the time to make sure she behaves,” Mafuyu promises. It’s enough for Ritsuka. He’s getting a kitten. Not a snake or a spider, but a cute little kitten that acts like a demon from time to time.

Ritsuka picks up the kitten en holds her close to his head. “Well little Akuma, I guess you’re coming home with me.”

Akuma purrs and this time gently puts her paw on Ritsuka’s face. Ritsuka can’t help but smile at the sweet little thing. Mafuyu is already gathering all the supplies Ritsuka will need to take care of a kitten. This is his territory and it’s a nice change of pace, that for once Mafuyu is taking the lead and shows Ritsuka what he needs.

Moments later they leave the pet store. Ritsuka has a travel cage with little Akuma in one hand and Mafuyu’s hand in the other. Now all he needs is his guitar on his back and the world will be perfect.


End file.
